


What’s it like to be a man?

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: Aqours One-Shots [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, hanamaru doesn't appear anywhere in the text sorry., yoshiko and mari are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: “Y’know, I really wonder what it’s like to be a man.” Childhood friend talk. (or more like You trying to hide her crush)Warning! Scenes in the story that somehow seem very sensual.





	What’s it like to be a man?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello back with another story. Yes, I took forever with this. I only thought of this because of a thought I had once in my brain sooo..... yeah. But please don't let the title confuse you because this story is barely like those ones. Also Kanan is very OOC

Chika, You and Kanan just sit down, sighing at the heat of the weather that really seemed like the devil in the depths of hell. Chika looked like she was actually melting, falling onto the floor and flailing everywhere, shouting, “It’s HOT!~” You wasn’t too bothered by the heat but was fanning herself with her hand anyway, “Chiiika~ Why doesn’t your air conditioner work out here?~” You complained. Chika stopped fidgeting and answered, “We can’t help it… It broke down… And since Mito-nee and Shima-nee are out with their friends, I have to manage the ryokan myself…”

You stared at Chika who funnily, looked a bit like Shiitake. Kanan smiled at the two and considerately asked, “Since you two are cozy right there, how about I make some ice cones for the two of you?” At the word of ‘ice-cones’, Chika cheered excitedly, “I want some! I want some!” You giggled, “Well, knowing Kanan-chan, she probably would get us some no matter the answer.” Kanan winked, “Seeing the two of you, someone like me can’t possibly leave the two of you helpless. An ice cone is perfect for this weather anyway.”

Kanan opened the door and left, You and Chika staring at the place that she was before lying on their backs and sighing once more, allowing the room to keep silent. That was, only for few minutes. “Hey, You-chan?” Chika mumbled You groaned out a, “Yes?” Chika sat upwards, causing You to do that same action. Chika grinned, staring out into the sky.

“Y’know, I really wonder what it’s like to be a man.” She wistfully answered, closing her eyes and eliciting a sigh from her lips.

You froze in place for this little while. She slowly turned her head to face her childhood friend before chuckling and falling back down, “How come?” You asked. Chika grinned, facing her own friend before staring back at the sky, “Because I have a crush on Rik--AaahMMMPH.” You quickly slapped her hand onto Chika’s mouth who nearly told her own deepest and darkest secret to her own crush that was like next door. You put a finger on her mouth, “Shhhh, Riko-chan lives next to you.” You whispered as Chika nodded, her mouth then freed and exhaling.

Chika laughed sheepishly as she scratched her nape, “Ehehe… Yeah, sorry.” You then moved back to her seat and then said, “So that’s the reason that you want to be a male--?” The door slammed opened displaying a very self-satisfied Kanan pointing to herself, “I want to be a male too.” She stated, grinning. You jumped in surprise at the abrupt way that Kanan entered.

You stared blankly at Kanan as if to say “really?” Kanan got the message and chuckled sheepishly, “I eavesdropped on the two of you and Chika’s reasoning is the same as mine.” You sighed, “In other words, you both just want to become a man because of your crushes, Kanan-chan all for Dia-san and Chika-chan all for Riko-chan.” Kanan laughed, a tint of pink on her face while she put the ice-cones on the table, “Guess so.” She says. Chika, on the other hand, fell to the floor scarlet-faced, “How can you guys say that bluntly!? That’s so embarrassing!”

Kanan, as she sits down, asks, “By the way, I’ve failed to remember to ask this to the two of you but... Why do you call Dia, ‘Dia-san’, while you call the others with the ‘chan’ honorific?” You stared at Kanan for a while and hesitantly answers, “I… dunno… I think it’s because I’m not worthy of her to call her with a ‘chan’... What do you think, Chika-chan?” Chika dragged her voice out, “Ehhhhh??? I have no idea either. Oh well. If your reason is that, You-chan, that might as well be mine~” You frowned, “Don’t copy my ideas!” “Haha, I’ve already.” Chika replied impudently.

Chika gets back on her butt, reaching out to get her mikan-flavoured ice-cone, You’s getting her own flavour and Kanan too. The trio just eats in silence, taking in the flavour of their ice-cones that was just meant for a hot and sunny day like this. As usual, Chika moaned, “Ahh~ Nothing is better than ice-cones when you’re dying in the heat.” You was glad that none of the two pursued the subject, after all, if they did, there was a chance that either Kanan or Chika would force her into telling her crush.

Chika laid her head on her hands and said, “So, about what we were talking about.” Whoops, lady luck isn’t on her side. “You-chan, I heard you have a crush, and that person is in Aqours.” Complete silence for a second. You’s face goes through the transition to her skin colour to bright red. You jolts backward but was too late, Kanan and Chika were already out of their seats, cornering the poor girl. “So? Are you gonna tell us who you like?” Kanan asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

You gulps slightly, the red in her face still visible to the naked eye as she bends her shaking legs slightly, “Erm… Can we talk about this later--?” “It has to be now!” Chika interrupts the nervous girl with a determined glare. You laughs anxiously, ducking downwards and in between the unsuspecting, Chika’s legs, runs for her life - well more like, to protect classified information that is only meant for herself.

Kanan though, lunges for You’s leg, unsurprisingly catching the taupe girl and tripping her. You falls, head predicted to hit the ground first, if not for her instincts, bringing out her hands to stop her head from hitting the ground and making her lose consciousness. “Whew” You sighed of relief but quickly froze at a heavy pressure on her leg.

She turns around and sees Kanan sitting on her leg, smiling victoriously and Chika, smirking rather devilishly. You pales as Chika approaches holding those wriggling fingers, “You-chan… if you do not tell us who it is… I’ll tickle you!” You silently prayed to the lord for all of her friends' actions to be futile and that You could swiftly free her leg from the strongest Aqours member.

Unfortunately, it was that her actions had the futile effect. Chika straddles on top, of You’s struggling body and decides to start with the stomach. She pulls You’s shirt upwards and gently outlines You’s abs. “Whoa, You-chan! They’re even stronger than what I saw a year ago!” Kanan tilts her head to get a look at You’s abs and smiles, “Been working out?”

You would’ve loved to answer that with a salute, but Chika’s tickling methods were stopping her from doing so. She stifled some giggles and tried to endure the hell-like punishment, “Uh... AHaha…. Y-yeah! Ugh!” Chika laughed and to You’s ears, it sounded devastatingly uncomfortable, “You-chan, are you going to give up anytime soon?” She said, continuing to outline the abs.

You looked away, panting heavily, a vein popping on her head, “No. Way.” Chika grinned, “That’s the stubborn You-chan I know.” If there was anymore colour left in You’s face, then it was definite that all of it was drained the moment that Chika reached for You’s knees. You was just about to move the leg out of the way but Kanan slammed her hand painfully onto the leg to keep it still. You chuckled nervously in the role of the helpless individual. Chika and Kanan are definite monsters.

Right when Chika’s fingertips touched the top of the knee, You alarmingly shouted, “A-Alright I’ll tell you!” Chika’s head whips backward excitedly like a kid receiving the toy they’ve always wanted - well, in Chika’s case, it would be like receiving free mikans. “Really?” She asked eagerly, eyes sparkling. You gulped, “Y-Yeah.” Chika and Kanan leaned closer towards the sailor-like girl as she said her used to be confidential information.

“IloveRubychan.” You mumbled, blushing more than ever. You kept her head down, too embarrassed to look at the others. Would they think bad because I’m pining for the innocent? I hope they don’t tell Dia-san, it would be so hard to deal with her if she knows… You looks upwards and gets surprised at the fact that they had surprised faces. “Huh? Hello, guys?” She said, waving a hand over their eyes, Chika quickly grabbed onto You’s arm, shocked face into a confused face.

You waited for Chika to say something, anything. Just hoping that the comment isn’t a bad one but instead one for encouragement. She also hopes for Chika to promise that she won’t ever tell Dia. “I thought you liked Yoshiko-chan!” “That’s what you say!?” You shouts after Chika’s statement. The taupe haired girl sighed and gets up (“Ow!” Chika falls down on her butt because she was still on top of You and Kanan already got off You.) clapping the dust out of her hands and then profusely claimed, “Yes, I love Ruby-chan, and there’s nothing you guys can do about it.”

Kanan laughed, “Oh really? I always thought that you liked Mari.” Chika and Kanan then have the glaring contest. Oh, and that other contest at explaining why they thought that their candidate was the one that You liked.

“You-chan and Yoshiko-chan go on the same bus!” “For some reason, Mari has been really touchy with You!” “They both like some kind of uniform!” “So what? Mari helped with You’s jealousy problem!”(You turned red in embarrassment as she screamed, “She told you about that!?”) “Yoshiko probably comforted her with that problem!” “No matter how you see it, Mari is the perfect one for You!”

The both of them turned to You angrily, “You! Which of those two do you really love!?” They screamed in sync. You’s gaze darkened, her body shaking violently. She raised her head and stared straight into their eyes, a piercing stare that made anyone shrink underneath it. “Hey. Weren’t you guys listening to me before? I. Love. Ruby-chan.”  She said menacingly, that smile was frightening too.

Chika and Kanan gulped, “Y-Yeah.” They answered. Seconds later of silence, You’s real and bright smile returned, an addition, the salute, “Ok! As long as you guys understand!” Well, because the smile was so infectious like how Chika’s smile is, the two just couldn’t help but laugh. You raised an eyebrow and pouted, “What are you guys laughing about?” Chika wiped a tear, “That you’re just too cute, You-chan.” You then started to blush, that chain of laughter being too contagious that she too, started laughing.

The trio then sat back at the table and laid their tired heads onto it. Chika then mumbling something that couldn’t be deciphered by the other two. You tilted her head to face Chika and lazily said, “Huh?” Chika laughed in that same manner - lazily - and replied, “You both are already almost like guys because of your hard ass abs…” “Language!” You snapped sleepily, lulled underneath the rays of the sun. “Ehehehe…” Chika laughed sheepishly.

Kanan smiled, “Just because we have abs, doesn’t exactly pull us closer to a man. It’s just unlike a certain citrus-brained dope kid (“Hey!” Called out an angry Chika), we work out.” Chika pouted, “I just sleep in whenever you guys work out, and you guys never tell me…” You laughed, “Ok then, next time we’ll take you along to the gym. Then in no time, you’ll have our figure!” “Or more like in years from now…” Kanan mumbled with a small laugh. “Hey! I heard you Kanan-chan!”

You and Kanan start bursting into laughter once more, leaving out the insulted Chika who was puffing her cheeks angrily. A cheeky grin then crept up on the mikan-haired girl as she stood up, giggling uncontrollably. A curious frown on the two muscle heads as Chika approached them with that same smile from before. The same smile from before?

Realization hits them hard just right before Chika lunged onto the two girls and start roaming her hands onto the areas of their bodies that they find ticklish. Chika then gets that sweet taste of victory and the two are left with that bitter taste of tickling. Chika then sat on top of You, that same way as before and turned to Kanan with an outstretched arm, “Kanan-chan! Join me!” Kanan nodded and You complained, “Whaat!? You traitor!” “Haha, sorry You. I don’t wanna be tickled forever” “I don’t either!”  
  


Kanan then leaned behind Chika, that same mischievous grin that Chika has engulfing her, “Prepare!” Chika shouts before going for the underarm, Kanan going for the stomach. Before long, You was spitting out laughs, combined with insults for the two predators.

“Argh… Just help me, someone!” “Um… What are you guys doing?”

Chika and Kanan stop ticking You at the sound of a very familiar voice. Riko. “W-What shameless acts you guys are doing!” Shouted another voice. Kanan paled. Chika paled. Here comes, Dia. “Piiigiii! What’s happening!?” You pales too at the recognition of that newer voice.

Ruby, Dia and Riko all stared at the trio who one, had someone straddling another, two, someone was outlining another’s abs, three one of them were flushed, four, one was pressing their chest on another's back, five, they all seemed intimate.

You could only sum this whole situation up with one expression, _HOLY CRAP THEY’LL MISUNDERSTAND!_

**Author's Note:**

> I like calling this trio the dense trio because guess what! They’re all dense!


End file.
